A stock price chart is used to describe a stock price transition on a stock name basis, examples of which include a daily chart that expresses a daily price movement as one candle and a weekly chart that expresses a weekly price movement as one candle. It is empirically known that if the stock price transition described in the stock price chart exhibits a specific pattern, for example, a “head and shoulders bottom” pattern or a “double bottom” pattern, a time that is good to buy or sell will arrive in the near future. Therefore, a stock investor often refers to stock price charts for not only a stock name on which their attention is focused but also other stock names, to check whether or not there is a stock price transition exhibiting such a pattern. Note that Patent Document 1 listed below discloses a system for generating a stock price chart.
Patent Document 1: JP 2005-31838 A